Doctor Who The Untold Story
by Somethingmoreintresting
Summary: A compaioun piece to my 'Doctor Who with Rose Tyler' Rated T for language and slight older themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, Doctor, give me the news, I've got a bad case of lovin' you! No pill's gonna cure my ill. I've got a bad case of lovin' you!" The Doctor sang as he laid under the console 'fixing' things.

"Vain much?" Rose muttered as she walked in.

"Course I am, have you seen me?" The Doctor said, voice slightly muffled from under the console.

"Yes…But I doubt you've seen yourself properly…How can you when the mirrors break every time you look at one?" Rose grinned. Although she couldn't see him, she knew that he was making that cute puppy face he makes whenever she insults his intelligence or looks, "So... when's dinner?" Rose asked before he could say anything.

"Anytime after you've cooked it."

"What'd your last slave die of?";

"Not cooking for me."

Rose wasn't completely sure if he was serious or not.

She sighed, "Right, what do you want?"

"Chips, Pizza, a couple of burgers, Pasta…With Chocolate and Bologna sauce! Pork chops, Hard boiled egg! Fish fingers! Oh I love fish fingers! Beans annnnnnnd bread and butter."

"Okie Dokie." Rose smirked evilly. Luckily for her, the Doctor couldn't see it.

"Don't forget ketchup!" He shouted after her.

********30 minutes later**********

Rose walked back into the control room, quietly walking over to where the Doctor was. She then rang the bell which she had found in the kitchen cupboards, the sound vibrating loudly in his ear while shouting, "DINNER'S READY!"

"DON'T DO THAT!" The Doctor shouted in shock. Rose smirked and walked away to the kitchen, the Doctor not far behind her.

"What's that?" He asked when he saw his plate.

"Just what you asked for. It's just blended together."

On the table was a bowl of greyish gloop.

The Doctor was stood in the doorway, speechless.

"Remind me never to let you cook for me again!" The Doctor muttered before sitting down and looking at his bowl, disgusted. Rose laughed, watching him intently as he swivelled the 'food' around with his spoon, hesitating before picking up the spoon with the food on and slowly putting it in his mouth.

"...Change that. You can cook again for me." He dug into his food as Rose watched disgustedly, "Try it!" He offered her his spoon.

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Your loss." He shrugged.

Rose shook her head laughing, "Do you eat everything?"

"Well...If I'm hungry enough, yes. Well...Other than poison."

"...You're mad."

"'Only just figured that out?"

Rose rolled her eyes, before putting her fork down and looking at him intently. He rose one eyebrow in question.

"Can we get a dog?" The Doctor studied Rose for a moment. "If you don't want one. That's fine! It's your TARDIS." Rose added hurriedly.

"A Dog?" Rose nodded carefully, "That's fine with me. I want you to be a home here Rose, You've lived here for about two years now…At least I think it's been two years…"

"I do feel at home, she is my home. But I didn't wanna get a dog and find out you hate dogs as much as cats, or really don't want one in the TARDIS."

"I love dogs. I wonder why I never thought of getting one before…but," he pause for effect, "We could get a Clabro!"

"A what?" Rose asked completely bemused.

"A Clabro! They live on the planet Barcelona. Act like Dogs. Mans best friend. Well…Barcelonaion's best friend….But they can be any colour! Even blue! With two tails. No noses though, but they can still smell, as well as a hound dog can, better even. Tame at birth, the moment it's born if I told it to stay it would. If I told it to sit it would, If I told it to stand it would. With some difficulty though as it's just born-" He trailed of as he saw Rose looking at him with amusement, "What?"

"You're cute when you get rambling."

"Right…Thanks?" Rose laughed as he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward, "So…when do you wanna go Cardiff?"

"Tomorrow? Then get a dog?"

"Okie Dokie! Cardiff, then Dog." He paused, "Have you made pudding?"

"Have you got a black hole or something in there?" Rose joked.

"Well, Time Lords do have a bigger stomach than humans."

Rose laughed. "Why didn't I guess, but for a matter of fact, yes - I have pudding." She walked to the freezer and brought out bread and butter pudding.

"My favourite."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Everything's your favourite."

"I know."

Once they'd finished eat they went to the sitting room.

An average sized room. Blue walls, with a ceiling which tells the weather or any planet they land on. While in the vortex it is just stars, a part of the Universe the Exlobrentyh galaxy the Doctor said.

There was one big sofa, bright pink;. The colour was Rose's idea. A 50 inch flat screen (with an Earth DVD player:) was bolted to the wall.

"Glee, season 2." Rose declared as she walked in and sat on the Sofa, legs curled beneath her.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Yesterday you said if we watch the Lion King, we can watch what ever I want today." Rose explained, "I want to watch Glee season 2. Haven't seen that one yet."

"All of them?"

"Only one episode before bed."

The Doctor sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

"Who's the director?"

"Joss Whedon."

"J…J…Joss…Joss…Uh ha! Found it." The Doctor said and he lifted up the CD case, "Remind me again why it's organized by director?" He asked while setting up the DVD player.

"Because it different." Rose grinned as he sat next to her after pressing play.

He sat similar to her, legs tucked underneath him, Rose lent her head against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his double hearts.

"Why do I always have female companions?" The Doctor muttered once the show ended.

"Cause you love us too much, and then you'll have a reason to watch films like this."

"If I wanted to watch Chick Flicks, I've just get Jack."

Rose laughed, "He did love his Chick Flicks."

_**'She thinks he dead! Should I tell her he's alive? No…she make me go and find him…He was a good friend…but he's wrong…just wrong!'**_

"Yeah…" He replied.


	2. Jack

Rose woke with a crick in her neck, she bent her head back to attempt click it and hopefully get rip of the crick. Instead she could felt a body where a pillow was mean to be. She froze shocked, confused, slowly turning her head while trying to work out why she was sleeping on somebody. She could see a tie, the Doctor's. She realized with a smile, while watching Glee she had fallen asleep while laying on the Doctor. He must have fallen asleep also. One protective arm around her waste.

Slowly and careful she managed to get out of his protective grip without waking him. He was too peaceful to disturb. Standing she clicked her neck and back. Switched off the TV and walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"_I think I'll have toast for breakfast." _She decided, _"Wonder what mums having…Do they have X-factor in the other universe?"_

While waiting for the toast to pop out, she thought about her life, before she met the Doctor she lived a very boring life. Annoyed about the security Guard giving her the lottery money for Wilson, she couldn't be bothered to go down find Wilson give 'im the money, she just wanted to get home and sleep; now, she was so glad that she had done that, if she didn't she would never have met the Doctor.

She quickly buttered her toast, then adding on an inch of Chocolate spread before sitting down by the table.

In the past few days she realized that she didn't regret her decision to stay with the Doctor. Not at all. Yeah they hadn't gone anywhere for a few days, but she loves him, she would stay with him even in death. He seemed to be fidgeting more than normal, she could tell he was just itching to get out, go exploring again, but was waiting for her too be ready to go.

She felt more than heard him come into the kitchen.

"So you do sleep?" she said without looking at him.

"Occasionally. Only when I'm very tired or comfortable enough." She felt him lean against the back of her chair.

"Which one was it?" she asked, turning to look at him, he just winked and sat down next to her stealing a slice of her toast from her plate. She mock glared at him, "I can't believe you did that."

He looked confused, "Did what?" he asked with his mouth fall.

"Stole. My. Toast." She said each word like a threat, and lifted one hand up threatening him. He quickly passed his half eaten slice of toast back to her. She chook her head, "Nah you have it. Don't want any alien germs."

He glared at her, with complete seriousness he said, "Now Rose Tyler. That was just below the belt."

Rose's eyes opened wide, "No Doctor, I was talking about Germs from you're saliva." He frowned in confusion, while she just laughed.

"Anyway, Cardiff?" he quickly changed the subject once he realized what she meant.

"Can we get a Doggy first?" Rose asked, putting on a puppy dog expression. Eyes wide, bottom lip poking out.

"_**I just wanna take that lip and-"**_

"Now, now Rose, I invented that look." She just blinked at him and he sighed, "Alright, alright. Dog first."

"_**I just can't say no to her can I?"**_

Rose grinned, jumping up, which caused the chair to fall backwards making a loud bang on the kitchen tiles. Rose quickly retrieved the chair, muttered a sorry to the TARDIS. That caused the Doctor to smile. "Now who's the weirdo talking to the TARDIS?"

"Still you." Rose answered with a smirk, before bounding out the kitchen. "Catch me if you can." She called from down the hall.

He sighed, but was grinning as he gave chase.

He caught up to her in the control room, sitting calmly on the chair, not a hair out of place. She was fast when she wanted to be.

Glaring at her, the Doctor went straight into action, pulling leavers, twisting dials, pressing buttons.

A smooth carefree ride, _for once,_ the Doctor opened the door, quickly scanned his surrounding's before stepping out of the TARDIS. "Wednesday the…33rd November year 5000." He paused looking around, "Look over there, at that statue," he put his hand into Rose's. _**"Perfect fit" **_He thought to himself, before dismissing those thoughts and concentrating on the here and now. With his other hand he pointed to a colourful statue, at first look, it was a very colourful giant, which seems to likes scarf's, until Rose's looked a bit closer and saw that it didn't move a muscle.

"_Or it could be like those people in London, give 'em money and they dance."_

The statue had a stone face, it was a guy with curly brown hair, a long colourful scarf around his neck, a simple dark brown jacket, "That's me, my 4th regeneration." The Doctor explained to Rose, her eyes opened wide.

"4th? What one are you on now?"

"My 10th, didn't you know?" He frowned, Rose could have sworn she saw something flash through his eyes…Fear? Then it was gone as if it had never been there in the first place. "It's not a problem is it?" he asked carefully.

"No, no!" she quickly defended, "It's fine! But I just never really thought about it before I guess. Why have you got a scarf on?" she changed the subject before he could ask anything else.

"What's wrong with my scarf?" even years after he had last worn it, and now it just looked ridiculous, but he still felt a need to defend his beloved scarf.

"Nothing…just…why'd you come here in the first place?" Rose quickly changed the subject, not wanted to insult the Doctor to much.

"I came here by accident last time, didn't even know about it, I was on my way to the country Barcelona but the TARDIS brought me here, I saved the planet from the Daleks. They wouldn't let me leave till they had finished that statue."

Rose studied the statue, top to bottom, taking in every detail, she paused halfway down, where one arm was by his side, "There no hand." She stated dumbly, "Did you only have one hand? Cut off too late after you regenerated?"

The Doctor grinned, "I did have two hands." He looked down at his hands, one still held onto Rose's as he lifted it slightly, "Must have fallen off." He put his hands back by his side.

"It's still so weird…you grew a new hand!" She quickly let go of his left hand and switched sides to take his right hand and study it. "Did this one change at all? When it grew back?"

"Dunno, didn't really take the time to look at my hands."

"Would anything grow back?" They started to walk to find the pet shop.

"Properly, never tried cutting a limb off after regenerating."

"Do you think you're manly parts will grow back?" she mentioned her head downwards, he suddenly grew pale and let go of her hand, using both hands t cover his manly parts, he took a few steps back. Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna cut it off don't worry." His face gain a slight bit of colour, "Is it like a human mans?" she asked calmly.

"I've never looked at a mans parts before, but I assume so."

Rose grinned as the Doctor laughed.

Rose looked around the people were colourful, like blues, greens, oranges, purples. She felt like she's stepped into a Childs colouring book.

"Now, now Rose, don't stare."

"There different colours."

The Doctor just smiled at her as they reached the pet shop.

It was a big shop, with a bright blue sign saying. 'PET SHOPPING CENTRE'

The Doctor pushed open the door, a bell chimed over head, but Rose barely heard that as she could only hear cat meowing, mice squeaking, parrots squawking. Rawrs? From lions?

Rose looked around, shocked as the Doctor came up behind her.

Although they looked like Earth animals, there were obvious differences, such as colour, the way they moved around. Most of them had two or three tails. The Cats had anteni. A two headed hamster with three tails!

"Wow." Rose whispered to herself…well it sounded like a whisper, with all this noise, she could have shouted for al she knew.

"Can I help you?" a small timid voice asked from beside them. A man, hold on…a maybe woman? She couldn't tell. He was grass green in colour, with golden eyes hiding behind thick glasses.

"Oh, hello, my friend and I are just looking for a Clabro. Do you have any?" the Doctor asked, unfazed by the man's look.

"Yes just around here." He let them around the corner, as they got near; Rose wondered how she didn't hear them before, all the barking louder than the rest of the shop, put together…except perhaps the Lion.

She looked around and was nearly blinded by all the colours. "Wow."

The Doctor laughed at her reaction, "It's your pick, you wanted a dog."

Rose walked slowly along, looking at each dog carefully, blue, pink, green, purple, red, orange, give her a colour and there would be at least one animal that colour. Some with two tail, a few with three, most with four. She finally reached the end of the isle and there was one that really seemed to catch her eye, it the same blue as the TARDIS, but looked like a Collie with no nose. Still had the snout though, just with out the little black or pink thing at the end. It was tiny, a puppy.

When it saw Rose it stood up and started wagging it's tail…tails. Rose corrected herself. Two of 'em.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled; he heard her, standing from the dog he had been looking at and walked over, "Can we have this one?"

"Sit." The Doctor said, not answering Rose's question the puppy sat, "Roll over," it rolled over, "Stand?" it stood, grinning as much as a dog could wagging it's tails even faster. "You sure you want this one?" He asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Why is something wrong?"

"No. He's perfect, but just making sure you're happy."

"Yes." Rose smiled.

The Doctor waved the green shopkeeper over. "We would like this one please."

"Brilliant choice. He is 5 weeks old."

"Is he named?" Rose asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Nope, that is up to you. Always is when it comes to buying the puppies."

"If you say Lassie, I'm going to leave you here." The Doctor threatened. Rose grinned, knowing he would never do that.

"Lassie." She told the shopkeeper.

"No." The Doctor said firmly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Sirius." Rose asked, hoping that would be an ok name to use.

"Serious?" the Doctor asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Sirius. S. I. R. I. U. S." She pronounced it slowly, so the Doctor could hear the difference, "From Harry Potter, I've always loved the name, and Sirius is a name for a star, so it works brilliant for us." Rose looked at the Clabro, "Sirius? Do you like the name?" he barked happily.

The Doctor grinned, "You are brilliant," he kissed her forehead.

They walked over to the shopkeeper behind the desk, "How much for a Clabro?"

"For you Doctor, nothing."

"How'd you-"

"You're friend shouted out you're name." the shopkeeper explained, "You saved us, just take him."

"Are you sure, I've got more than enough."

"Doctor, you saved our lives. It's the least_ I_ can do."

"Thank you." The shopkeeper opened the cage, Sirius jumped out, excitedly, "Heel." Rose said firmly, Sirius walked calmly at her side. Still waging his tails manically.

They left the shop, and walked back to the TARDIS, Rose immediately in Love with the Clabro.

One they got back to the TARDIS Rose immediately showed the Clabro where he can and can't go. Sirius seemed to understand perfectly.

"Don't pee anywhere inside the TARDIS apart from in this room." She opened a door on her left, which opened to a park. "_Green, Grassy and peeable."_

Rose let Sirius run around for while with virtual Dogs that the TARDIS created, Rose sat down on a bench and picked up her diary, she had found this room almost a year ago, and left her diary on the bench, with strict instruction to the Doctor to 'not even look at it.' She hadn't written in months, so she started to write about Torchwood, her mum, and Mickey leaving. Then her decision to stay with the Doctor.

Before she could finished she felt like there was a Earthquake, Panicking, Sirius ran to her, she picked him up and ran hastily back to the control room, where the Doctor was struggling to get things back under control.

While still holding tightly to the confused and slightly panicked puppy, with her spare hand, she grabbed hold of one of the coral poles and held on for her life. After what felt like a few hours, but was truly barely a minute the TARDIS landed with a soft 'bump'

"Doctor?" she asked hesitantly putting Sirius down, who walked to the Doctor on shaky paws, watching the ground excepting to do the same thing.

"We're in Cardiff. She didn't want to land for some reason." He paused to pick up Sirius, "We need to get a carpet from Sirius's feet don't fall through the gaps."

Rose's gasped, "You're right! Crap. Why didn't I think of that?" she seemed to forgotten all about the Earthquake.

The Doctor smiled at Rose's panicked look, "We can find one later, come on let's not keep the danger a-waiting." He put Sirius back down on the floor by the door where it would be safer for his paws, "Stay." He told Sirius, Sirius sat down and waited patiently for another order, looking at the Doctor with wide beautiful eyes.

The Doctor threw Rose her jacket and put on his own while walking the short distance to the door, as he got near to Sirius, the puppy stood quickly, happy to have his Master near him. The Doctor patted his head, "Come on Sirius. Rose."

"I'm not a dog." Rose said folding her arms, glaring at the Doctor.

"But you are a flower." He whispered quietly to himself as he walked out the door into the normal looking world outside.

"Pardon?" he heard Rose shout from inside the TARDIS, then footsteps getting louder as they came closer to the door, a slight squeak as the TARDIS door was opened, Rose walked out and shut the door behind her.

Outside was a normal day, people hurrying to and from work or school.

He started walking forward, but felt something or someone pinch his bum, jumping in surprise the Doctor turned to glare at Rose.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, with wide eyes.

"Why did you just pinch my bum?" he asked seriously.

"It looked so pinchable. How could I resist?" she said it as though it was obvious.

"Well then." He grabbed hold of her shoulders, forcing her to face him, his face centimetres from hers, his soft breath on her face. She couldn't stop her gaze from drifting down to his lips.

"_Just lean forward and…Ow!"_

"OW!" A hand had moved around her body and pinched her bum. Hard.

Sirius barked with excitement thinking it was all a game.

The Doctor grinned at her, then turned with his long coat swirling behind him. If she wasn't annoyed at him, she would have found that move very sexy. Sirius bounded along next to him, looking very out of place in this very dull looking place.

"You coming?" he shouted back to her, without turning his head, rolling her eyes, she jogged to keep up with him.

"When will the TARDIS be done?"

"'Bout 4 hours."

"4 hours…Chips for lunch?"

"What else?" he asked taking hold of her hand. Soon enough they found the same restaurant they were in last time they were here. Right above the calming water.

"_Tusk's! It turns out the white things are Tusk's! and I mean tusk's! And it's walking and it's not happy. 15 of us Naked!_

_Naked?_

_And I'm like going 'no, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. Then it roars and we are running, Oh my God, we are Running and brotovith falls and I turn to him and I said…_

'_I knew we should have turned left!'"_

_All four of them burst into laughter._

"Rose?" the Doctors voice brought her out of her thoughts. It sounded like he had said her name a few times before she heard. She realized that they were already inside the restaurant and she was staring sadly at the table that herself, the Doctor, Mickey and Jack sat two years ago…feels like a lifetime. "You alright?" the Doctor asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Fine."

He didn't look as if he believed her, but realized she didn't wanted to talk about it just yet, so he changed the subject, "Salt or no salt?"

"Salt."

"Vinegar?"

"You've known me over two years…I think…and you still don't know how I like my chips?"

"That's a no on vinegar then." He winked, "Just making sure." He stood up and walked to the counter to get the food for him and Rose.

"Don't forget the ketchup." Rose shouted after him, smiling he put his thumb up in a 'yes' and held his hand above his shoulder so Rose could see it.

He got into line and waited patiently.

"'scuse me?" a very familiar accent asked next to him.

"_**Damn it."**_

"Yes?" The Doctor said turning to looked at the man next to him.

"Names Captain Jack Harkness. I was wondering if you were here last night, when a big beasty thing came in here?"

"Big beast? That's a new one."

"New what?"

"Pick up line."

"Pick up-" Jack grinned, "Nope, being serious, were you here?"

"Nope." The Doctor shook his head.

"Ok then, Thank you." Jack said with a wink and walked away, the Doctor silently begged for him to leave the restaurant, luckily for the Doctor, Jack seemed to do just that, walk to the door. Relaxing slightly he turned back to the counter, waiting for the line to move up when he heard a loud shout go up through the restaurant.

"JACK?"

"Rose?"

"_**Damn it." **_He repeated.

Jack walked around the restaurant asking customers, if they were there yesterday. He got a few 'is he crazy?' looks, some 'No. F off mate.' And a few shocked. So far no one had came back to the restaurant. He couldn't blame them, Weevils are pretty freaky to look at.

He asked one more man, Quite hot, in a brown pinstriped suit, he was the first to think it was a pick up line. But hadn't seen the Weevil, so he decided to give up and leave, he'd asked enough people.

Instead though, on his way to the door he spotted long wavy blonde hair.

"_**No. Can't be, she was on the list of the dead…Just go ask her the same question, if it's her, then maybe…No walk past see if she notices me." **_ With out thinking about it anymore he walked past her table 'accidently' knocking the menu off the table.

"Woaps sorry." He bent down to pick it up for her.

"No worry's." She said, calmly, only looking at the menu, not him, but as he placed it on the table, her eyes drifted onto his face, widening out of shock and he felt like his eardrums were blown out by her shouting his name, he couldn't help but say her name in surprise.

"_**Rose, Rose, Rose!"**_

Rose jumped up and hugged Jack as tightly as she possibly could, _"He's alive. The Doctor's not gonna believe this!"_

She pulled away from him just as the Doctor joined them with two packs of chips in a stereophome packs and mini packs of ketchup.

"_**The pinstriped suit man." **_Jack couldn't help thinking, "Doctor?"

"Jack." The Doctor said, not sounded shocked to see him here.

"Doctor. He's alive." Rose said as if the Doctor hadn't noticed before.

"I can see that Rose." The Doctor sat down and picked up a chip, studying it, mostly to avoid eye contact, but realized he could just stare at the chip so placed it in his mouth. Chewing as he watched emotions pass through Rose's eyes.

Happy, sad, confused, angry, annoyed, even more confused, before settling on angry. "You knew he was alive?" she shouted, the whole restaurant turned to look at them.

"Ye-" he was cut off by a sharp sudden pain in his cheek. The force of Rose's slap sent him flying off his chair onto the floor. "Ow." He complained. Looking at Rose, while putting one hand onto his cheek to protect it from more slaps. Sirius barked from under the table, not sure which one of his Masters to go to. Protect the man? Defend the girl?

A waiter quickly came over, "Take this outside please." The Doctor slowly stood, took his chips and walked outside. Sirius ran after the Doctor as Rose and Jack followed slowly. Jack was just shocked. Rose was fuming. They walked in silence; the Doctor didn't stop walking till they reached the TARDIS. Quietly opened the TARDIS doors. To his surprise, he felt soft carpet beneath his shoes. Sirius bounded in from under his legs and started to sniff the next Carpet. Jack and Rose followed and sat down on the Captain's chair.

"Why didn't you tell me he's alive?" Rose asked as Sirius jumped up into her lap.

"Because he's wrong." The Doctor turned to fiddle with some controls wanting to avoid eye contact with Rose, he hated to see her upset or angry.

"Thanks" Jack said bitterly and sarcastically.

He had to turn back to them, "You are, I can't help it. I'm a Timelord, its instinted. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space, you're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, didn't want to land."

"You knew it was Jack when we landed?"

"No, didn't have a clue then." He looked at the controls once again, clicked a leaver up and down a few times before turning back to Rose ad Jack.

"How is he wrong?" Rose asked, confused.

"I can't die." the Doctor nodded, Rose was shocked.

"You can't die?"

"Well I die, but come back to life immediately."

"How did you find out?" The Doctor asked.

"Last thing I remember, I was facing three Daleks, death by extermination. Then I came back to life, what happened?" the question was pointed at the Doctor.

"Rose."

"Me?"

"I thought you were sent back home." Jack asked Rose.

"I came back." Rose looked questionably at the Doctor.

"Opened the heart of the TARDIS. Absorbed the time vortex itself."

"What's that mean?"

Rose sat up attentively, the Doctor never talked about what happened that day.

"No one's ever meant to have that power. If a TimeLord did that he'd become a God. A vengeful God. But your human. Brought you back to life Jack, but couldn't control it and brought you back forever. Guess that's something I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Oh my God. Jack I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Rose." He put his hand around her shoulders to reassure her.

Rose nodded at him, not completely convinced.

The Doctor stood awkwardly, his body language showed that he wanted to get out of the room, or at least get away from Jack.

His cheek still pounding from Rose's slap, Jackie's slap was nothing more than a tap compared to Rose's.

After a few moments of silence Rose put Sirius down on the floor, stood up and walked out the room, from down the hall, Doctor with his advance Timelord hearing, heard her bedroom door slam closed, and her soft sobs from inside, each sob ripped his hearts into more pieces.

"Should we follow her?" Jack asked softly, the Doctor shook his head.

"No, let her be on her own for a little while." Jack nodded to that and sat quietly, waiting for the Doctor to speak first Sirius walked to the Doctor sniffed his foot and then stood on his back legs leaning against the Doctors left leg, whinnying, the Doctor picked him up, cradling the Dog in his arms, Jack couldn't help but smile at the cute puppy. "Sirius." The Doctor said, seemly out of nowhere.

"Pardon me?" Jack asked, looking from the blue dog up to the Doctor, eyes wide confused.

"Sirius, the Dogs name. Well, Clabro, from Barcelona."

"The country?"

"Planet."

"Dog's with no nose's." Jack grinned at the obvious joke. They were both sat in awkward silence for a minute as neither man knew what to say, "Why?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Why?" Now the Doctor's turn to be confused.

"Did you leave?"

"I told you, you're wrong, I'm a Timelord, it's in my gut. I'm sorry Jack, you were…are my friend, but, it's wired to even be near you."

"Can't you get used to it?"

"I'll have too."

"Huh?"

"If you want, you can travel with us again."

"You won't leave me again?" Jack didn't look sure, "The time manipulator won't work again."

"If I leave you again, I think that slap in the restaurant would be just a tap, compared to what she would do to me." Jack laughed at that as the Doctor seemed to get even paler thinking about what Rose would do to him.

Rose walked back into the room, eyes puffy, but otherwise you'd never know she'd been crying.

"Jack's travelling with us." The Doctor told her, Rose's eyes lit up with delight.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The Doctor didn't look completely happy about it though.

"_**For Rose." **_He reminded himself, _**"Rose."**_


	3. Shakespeare Code

Jack gasped as he felt air once again entering his lungs and blood once more pumping through his heart. He opened his eyes. Rose and Martha were by each side, Sirius was licking where his wound was. The Doctor was stood by the controls, staring down at him with that piercing stare he does. Frowning.

"Oh my God," Martha stuttered, "You're alive…and the wound…it's gone." It was then that Jack noticed that he had no top on and there was a bloody arrow next to him, Martha saw what he was looking at, "It went through your heart…you died…"

The Doctor walked forwards and placed his hand on Martha's shoulder, softly pulling her away, "Give him some air." He told Martha and pulled her away, Rose helped Jack sit up and then to his feet, once he stood a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back down, but Rose caught him before he hit the floor.

"You lost a lot of blood." Rose explained as she helped him to the captain's chair. Looking back he saw his own blood sunk into the carpet.

"Woaps. Sorry."

Rose half-heartily smiled, "Don't worry about it." Sirius jumped onto Rose's lap with a whine, she stroked him. Ruffling his fur, his tails began to wag. "You must be hungry; I'll get you some food." Rose picked Sirius up into her arms, "Drink?"

"Water please." Jack replied. She nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

Jack turned his attention onto the Doctors and Martha's convosation, "He was dead though!" Martha said, in a loud whisper.

"I know…He can't die…at least not for long, he will always come back, it's hard to explain…but just don't worry about it."

"He said he'd human though."

"He is…just a…evolved human."

The Doctor and Martha moved back to Jack, Martha sat down next to him. Jack caught the Doctor's eyes, hoping that the Doctor didn't want to shove him back into Cardiff.

"_**Although…hopefully, Rose wouldn't let him."**_

The Doctor smiled, his eyes telling Jack that is was ok.

"That must be so cool not being able to die." Martha said, Jack broke eye contact with the Doctor and looked at Martha, "Not really. It's painful. Well…most of the time…that time when me and Ianto were-"

The Doctor coughed, "We don't need to know Jack."

Rose walked back into the room, with a glass of water in her hand; she passed it to Jack who smiled gratefully. She also had a roll of dark red carpet, to match the rest of it, in her other arm. She put it onto the Doctors laps.

"Better change the carpet then." The Doctor laughed and stood, he walked right up to the carpet where Jack's blood is and bent down to pull it off the floor, slowly.

"I'll do it, it's my blood." Jack standing quickly, but then dizziness hit him and he fell back, "I'll do it in a minute." He said hand on his head, "When I have more blood."

The Doctor laughed, a deep throaty happy laugh, "It's fine Jack. I can do it."

"Thanks." Jack closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness hit him.

Martha and Rose sat down, on either side of Jack.

"So…home now then? Well, when you've done that of course."

The Doctor looked up and turned his head to look at Rose, their eyes caught.

After a few moments the Doctor broke eye contact, and looked at Martha, "How about…one trip to the past," He glanced at Rose to be sure he was right, Rose nodded, pushing him on, "One to the future?"

Martha grinned, looking ecstatic, "I'd love to!"

AN: Sorry it's short.


	4. Gridlock

They walked to the TARDIS in silence, only their footsteps and Sirius' occasional barks. The Doctor pushed the key into the hole and it clicked open. All four of them walked in and immediately collapsed into the captain's chair.

Sirius looked up at them then just walked away down the corridor.

"I'm hungry." Jack announced.

"Me too." Martha said, "Anything's better that's those cookies!" Rose snorted with laughter.

"What cookies?" the Doctor asked.

"Milo and Jean, our kidnappers, gave her a cookie that was made from _waste_."

The men laughed loudly, "YUK!" Jack chuckled.

"Come on." Jack stood and pulled Martha with him, "Foooood."

"You're starting to sound like a hungry Doctor." Rose mocked.

Jack poked his tongue out at Rose and the Doctor cuffed her lightly on the back of her head. Jack then turned, put his arm around Martha's shoulder and they walked towards the kitchen.

Sirius came bounding past them towards the control room, but when he noticed the pair, he turned quickly and followed them back to the kitchen.

"Silly Clabro." Jack laughed, bending down to give his a pat on the head, Sirius barked happily.

"You love that Dog." Martha stated.

"Yeah…I had a dog when I was young, Percy he was called…can't remember why…but I loved him, and Sirius is just like him."

"Where did you get Sirius from? I've never seen a Dog like that on Earth?" Martha asked.

"I wasn't there when they got him but, he's a Clabro not a dog from Barcelona, the planet not country. Clabros are much more trained than an Earth dog." Jack explained. "For example, he's only 6 weeks old, was trained from Birth, all Clabros are apparently."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Jack looked at her, his American accent coming out stronger in…panic?

"You seem a bit…I dunno, just sad."

"Face of Boe died, he was…a nice guy,"

"_**I hope I was…am…were…"**_

Martha didn't buy it, but changed the subject as they reached the kitchen, "So, Americans still there in the 51st century."

Jack looked perplexed and laughed in his confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sirius barked, taking Jacks attention, Jack walked to the cupboard to get some food for him as Martha explained.

"Well you said you're from the 51st century, and you've got an American accent…" she trailed off as Jack smile grew.

"Yeah, but I wasn't on Earth…So…do you think Rose loves him?" he asked suddenly, Martha realized the suddenly change of subject, but decided to go with it.

"She does, she said it on the motorway."

"Could you get cheese and butter please? How we gonna get them together?" Jack said both question quickly, Martha looked baffled for a moment, before opening the fridge and thinking about his second question.

Jack got the bread out, "Cheese sandwich?" he asked her.

"Please." She passed him the butter and Cheese.

They made the sandwiches in silence, thinking about how to get the Doctor and Rose together.

"_**We could…just force them to kiss? No, the Doctor's strong than he looks. Taken them to a movie where everyone's snogging, then me and Martha leave, and then they'll have to kiss! No…the Doctor likes doing things his way, being different."**_

"_We could sit them down and tell them both that they both love each other…but they might deny it…"_

"Quiet in here." The Doctor said making them jump; he walked over to see what they were doing. "Concentrating on making sandwiches?"

"Oh," Rose gasped, "Don't hurt your head too much Jack."

"Oi. I'm the one with a knife." Jack threatened, holding up a sharp cheese knife, but smiling through the threat.

"I've got the Doctor. He'll save me." The Doctor smiled at the compliment, "He'd be a good shield." Rose pulled the Doctor shocked in front of her. Jack laughed loudly.

"_**Rose is leaning against my back if I…"**_

The Doctor quickly moved forwards a few steps taking Rose's by surprise, she fell forwards but her arms flailed out for a seconds trying to fins anything to hold on to. She found the Doctor's jacket, but he didn't offer much support and fell to the ground with her.

Martha and Jack were doubled up with laughter, Rose soon caught on the laughter. The Doctor attempted to stand to regain some dignity, but Rose just pulled him back on the floor, soon enough the laughter fell onto him and he couldn't stop.

The Doctor's laughter was silent, he just shook, and that cause the other three to laugh some more. Sirius was barking in confusion, all his masters seemed to have gone crazy.

The laughter soon died away and was replaced with groans and various, "OW! My stomach hurts."

"That's to do with your diaphragm-"

"Doctor." Rose warned, "We don't need the technical definition." She stood and reached out a hand which the Doctor took and she helped him up. She brushed herself of and the Doctor brushed himself off as Jack finished the sandwiches, he gave one to Martha and started to bite into his but instead Rose nipped towards him and took it out his hands.

"Oi. Give that back Tyler." Rose made a show of taking a huge bite out of it. Jack gasped loudly and held up a knife, "Rose." He warned, but before he could say anymore the Doctor had stolen the knife out his hand. "OI!"

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaimed, ignoring Jack as he jumped for the knife, the Doctor just held it higher. His and Jack may be the same high, but the Doctor had longer arms.

"Yes?"

"Chips?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

An hour later the four of them were sat in the control room, "So…am I going home?" Martha asked slowly. Reluctantly.

The Doctor shared a look with Rose and Jack, then looked back at Martha, "I've got one more trip in mind for you." He told her, Martha couldn't contain the smile.


	5. Aftermath of the Daleks

AN/ Maybe a bit late but thank you to Bad-Wolf-Jen or jenstarfire for the new Title for this story.

The moment they walked into the TARDIS Sirius the Dog bounded onto them, not seeming to know who to lick or bark at first.

"Hey kid, you alright?" the Doctor grinned, rubbing the Clabro's head. Sirius Barked as if saying 'Yes Doctor, I'm fine just been missing you.'

Rose sat down and Laughed as Sirius jumped onto her lap, "I'm exhausted." She breathed loudly.

"Me too." Martha agreed joining her.

"Mind if we go for a nap?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Go ahead. The TARDIS should make a spare room for Martha next to yours."

"Cool." Rose yawned, lightly pushed Sirius off her lap and motioned for Martha to follow her through the corridors. Down one corridor all Martha could see was one TARDIS blue door.

"_I'm already thinking of things looking like the TARDIS?"_

"This is my room." Rose opened the door to a pink room with a fluffy pink duvet on a bed, clothes hung on the back of chairs. Martha noticed on her bedside table there were pictures. Without thinking she walked forward and picked one up, it was of a younger looking Rose, a woman looking like Rose but older, her Mum maybe? And a dark skin boy about Rose's age, stood next to Rose. They were laughing and grinning at the camera. "Mum, me and Mickey. Mickey was my boyfriend. They're both trapped in a different universe now."

"I'm sorry." Martha apologized quickly resisting the urge to ask questions, and she put the picture back on the table.

"It's fine." Rose smiled and gestured for Martha to continue looking.

Martha picked up another of Rose, Jack and a taller man in a leather jacket. "Who's that?"

"An old friend..."

"_Me, Jack and the Doctor...taken just before the Game Station..."_

"Come on, I'll show you you're room."

They walked out the room, and right besides Rose's room was a door that wasn't there before. "Do things in the TARDIS move?" Martha asked, eyeing the door uncertainly.

"Yep. All the time. When I first started travelling she was always playing tricks on me...but soon she started being really nice and helping. You just have to bear with her for a while."

"You two want to be alone...?" Martha asked, laughing. Rose suddenly realized she was stroking the wall.

"Been around the Doctor too long..." Rose stuttered going slightly red. _"I wonder if Sarah-Jane started acting like the Doctor with the TARDIS... I'll have to ask her..."_

Rose opened the door, the room inside was blank and the walls were white, but the bed, "Is that a water bed?" Martha struggled to resist the urge to jump on it.

"Yep, the TARDIS know just what you like, once I became a permanent resident I came back in my room and it was decorated just like my room at home, whereas before it was like yours."

"I thought you said the Doctor wanted you to stay...?"

"Yeah, but I didn't become permanent till I decided to stay."

"Why would you want to leave? This place is amazing, terrifying at times, but incredible."

Rose wandered over to the bed an sat down, "I was nineteen when I started travelling with him, he had blown up the shop I was working at, Henrik's. Then I saved him from the Autons...the shop window dummies, and then he asked me to travel with him. I said no because I was too scared...so he left, but then he came back a second later, could have been over a 100 for him I'll never know, but he told me it travels in time. And I didn't think I just ran into the TARDIS...now I _never _want to leave. I want to die old in this TARDIS...or die saving a planet."

"Wow..."

"_Rose just shared all of that with me...that's...wow..."_

"Yeah...I'm gonna go to bed now...night...I think..." Rose laughed slightly but was interrupted with a yawn and she wandered into her own room.

*****************DOCTOR WHO********************

Jack watched as the women walked away then collapsed onto the captains' chair next to the Doctor.

"You alright?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm always alright."

"Yeah right. We just met the Daleks again, and there's only one left in the universe. Course you're not alright."

"Why did you ask then?"

Jack shrugged as Sirius jumped on to his lap; the Clabro had grown big enough to lay on his and the Doctor's lap at the same time. "Doctor..."

"Hmm?"

"When I was in the time agency...I had a nick name-"

"I had a nickname on Gallifrey..."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

Jack smirked, "No, I mean was your nickname Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned at the ex-time agent, "Surprisingly, no...It wasn't. So why did you tell me you have a nickname?"

"It was Face of Boe." Jack spat it out so quickly, it was as if he wasn't sure if he'd be able to say it. The Doctor was quiet for too long, Jack had to glace at him.

"_**I've made the Doctor speechless...wow."**_

"Jack...you...cor...I...wow..."

Jack laughed softly, "Yep..."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I thought I'd be able to find a way to...stop this..." the Doctor gestured at Jack. "But...you need to stay...like this..."

"It's not your fault...as long as you don't leave me again I don't mind." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, "So...are we taking Martha home?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she'd stay."

"She's...brilliant, but she needs to live her life."

"So did Rose. I haven't lived my life since Grey was taken...But you let Rose stay."

"She saved me, and then she refused to leave her Family for _me_. I tried to make her go, but she came back, and refused to go, point blank refused...but now Rose doesn't have family keeping her back, Martha always going to worry about her family. She's fantastic but I can't make anyone ready to die for me..."

"Die for you? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, but I'm sorry but she can't stay..."


	6. Grey

Jack collapsed onto the chair, Rose next to him. Sirius ran into the room backing like a dog on drugs. The Doctor was leant against the controls; they were floating in the vortex.

"Doctor?" Rose said.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go...somewhere relaxing?"

The Doctor frowned for a moment, _**"Where could we go...Oh!"**_

"Yeah! How about the planet Habuinot? Beautiful white-sand beaches as far as the eye can see, never gets cold. Only rains when it needs to. The sea is blue and dolphins...well their like dolphins...can't remember what their called...if you get on a boat and go far enough the dolphins will give you a ride."

Rose looked at Jack, "Why not, go now? Are Dogs...Clabro's aloud?"

"Course." Turning around the Doctor set the co-ordinates. It was a smooth ride and the Doctor walked out first, "Just how I remember." Rose followed and gasped at the sight.

"Wow. This is...beautiful." Rose looked around, there was a few people lying on the white sand sunbathing. The water was the most glorious blue she had ever seen in her life. All she wanted to do was touch it, but she was afraid to ruin the...the calmness of it. The sand looked completely untouched, it was completely flat. It was like waking up on a winter morning when it had snowed the night before, and you want to go play in it, but at the same time don't want to ruin it. Looking behind the other side was a forest.

"What's in the Forest?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at from the beach and followed Rose's gaze. "Ah, just huts and stuff where everyone lives."

Rose nodded then walked past him into the TARDIS, "Where you going?" Jack asked, shouting in.

"Getting my bathing suit on! And some sun cream!" Rose shouted back.

"Ah yes...We better change." The Doctor muttered and followed Rose in, Jack walked in behind. Sirius looked at them confused at why they were leaving the nice place, but followed his Masters anyway.

Soon enough all three of them, four including Sirius, met back outside, the Doctor had knee-length shorts on, Red with white leaves on. Jack had bright blue shorts and Rose had green bikini. They all had towels with the TARDIS on. Rose quickly took the lead, Sirius walking at her side, soon enough Rose found a spot near enough to the TARDIS if needed, but close enough to the sea to not walk far. She lay down her towel, Jack and the Doctor took either side of her and laid down their own towels. Sitting down, Rose began putting the sun cream on her arms and legs. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

Rose put the sun cream in his hands, "Do my back would ya?"

"Err...Ok..." the Doctor looked at Jack and back at the sun cream looking completely perplexed. Rolling his eyes Jack took the sun cream of him and squirted it onto Rose's back, and started rubbing it in.

"While you're there _Jack_, could you do my shoulders and neck please?"

"Sure." Jack replied, amusement creeping into his voice.

"Haven't you ever seen sun cream before Doctor?" Rose continued.

"Nope." The Doctor shook his head.

"Should've guessed. You don't seem to see much sun."

"Oi! I'm not _that_ pale."

"Uh huh." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

After a moment Jack sat up straight, "Done. Mind if I use some?"

"Thanks Jack. Go ahead. Not mind anyway."

"Who's was it?" The Doctor asked, as Jack did his own arms.

"Sarah-Jane's. I found her room, a little while ago, just down the hall from mine."

"You stole her sun cream?"

"I'll give it back to her next time I see her if it makes you happy." Rose said sarcasm obviously in her voice.

"It would."

"Rose, do my back please?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Once Jack's back was done and fully protected Rose held out the sun cream to the Doctor, "Want some?"

"No thanks."

Rose, raised her eyebrow, "Don't blame me if you burn." Without another word Rose rolled onto her front and relaxed. Jack rolled onto his back. Sirius lay down by their heads.

The Doctor lay on his back, but only five minute later he stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"Sure you don't want sun cream? You're already going red." Rose asked.

"No, I'll be fine." The Doctor continued to be stubborn and turned away.

"Be careful." Rose said as he walked away.

"You too. Jack look after her."

"With my life."

Realizing one of his Master's was as bored as he was; Sirius jumped up and followed the Doctor as he walked away.

"Ah, you're coming with me then Siri?" Sirius just barked in reply. After a 10 minute walk the Doctor collapsed on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. Sirius continued walking for a moment until he realized the Doctor had stopped and the Clabro retracted his steps and lay down comfortably next to the Doctor, The Doctor looked around at the few people relaxing with partners or friends or family. All of them were humanoid, just with 2 eyes on the front, 2 on the back of their heads. The Doctor couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting towards Rose. _**"I'm a Timelord. She's human. I'm 900 she's 20. It's never gonna work...but maybe we can make it...**_**no**_** Doctor. She's going to die one day, you can't get to close. But you already are..." **_The Doctor shook his head to come out of his internal argument and just stared off in to the sea, this time his thought's drifted to Jack, _**"I left him alone in that place and he still forgave me...and he won't leave me...even after everyone else has grown old and died, and Jack will still be there. He's my best friend...I'm so old. I need someone who won't leave me. Yeah I've always had the TARDIS, but she can't speak to me...I wish she could..."**_

Sirius bark brought him out of his thoughts; the Clabro was standing up, growling and barking in the direction of where they came from. "What is it boy?" Sirius began running back from where they came from. "Oi! Sirius!" The Doctor jumped up and followed as Sirius ran, the Clabro was much faster, but the Doctor managed to catch up.

They reached the TARDIS but Rose was alone. She was standing up, looking around, "Jack?" the Doctor heard her shout.

"Rose!" the Doctor ran over to her.

"Doctor! Jack just disappeared. We were talking, and then he was gone!"

"Transmat beam?" the Doctor asked getting his sonic screwdriver out.

"I don't think so, there was no beam, at least I don't think so...I wasn't looking at him..." The Doctor scanned around the area.

"Nothing." The Doctor announced, "What were you talking about? What did he say?"

"Um...We were talking about you..."

"Like what?"

"_Crap...how do I say it...?"_

*********************DOCTOR WHO*********************

The Doctor and Sirius had just walked off because the Doctor can't stay still for long. Rose watched him go for a moment before relaxing and letting her back tan. She saw Jack turn so he was lying on his back.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jack broke it. "Why don't you tell him?" Jack asked.

"Tell who what?" Rose played dumb.

Jack sighed and lent onto his elbows, "The Doctor. How you feel."

"I don't feel anything."

"_Rose._" Jack sighed, "I know you know I know so don't play dumb."

Rose frowned in thought mouthing, 'I know you know I know' for a moment. Then she sighed, _"I can't talk about this to Jack...Jack loves me! So I can't...I'm confused!"_

"Rose?" Jack asked again, "You can tell me anything. You know that?"

"_I need my mum to talk to...Or another girl."_

"I know Jack. Yes...I...love him...but He's a 900 year old Alien, I'm a 20 year old human. _Ape. _I used to work in a shop! I'm nothing to him. And I love him!"

"You are _not _nothing Rose Tyler. You are _everything_ to him _and _me." Jack said forcefully.

Rose grinned at him. "Jack I honestly don't know what I did without you. You're my best friend."

"You're mine to-" Just was suddenly cut off and fell silent, Rose sat up and looked to where Jack was. "Jack?"

"Rose!" She heard the Doctor's voice; he was stood 10 feet away, walking over to her with Sirius.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, relief flooding through her, "Jack just disappeared. We were talking, and then he was gone!"

"Transmat beam?" the Doctor asked getting his sonic screwdriver out.

"I don't think so, there was no beam, at least I don't think so...I wasn't looking at him..." The Doctor scanned around the area.

"Nothing." The Doctor announced, "What were you talking about? What did he say?"

"Um...We were talking about you..."

"Like what?"

"_Crap...how do I say it...?"_

"Just telling him how you blew up my shop."

The Doctor looked at her, studying her face, "Are you sure Rose? It could be really important?"

"_Damn...I can't tell him...but if it saves Jack I have to..."_

"We were-" as Rose started to tell him she was interrupted but a shout, Jacks voice.

"Rose?" he sounded...terrified.

"Jack?" the Doctor shouted back.

"Doctor?" Jack said his voice quiet and uncertain, "Where are you?"

"On the beach with Rose. Where are you?"

"I don't know...it's dark and...Something's not right."

"Jack, you're scared. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it's there's...something here...it...it's a monster..."

"What kind of monster?"

"It's...Not a monster...it's..." Jack gasped. "Grey?"

Suddenly Jack was right in front of them, kneeling on the ground head in his hands. "Jack?" Rose asked quiet. Jack looked up, shocked.

"Rose...That was...Grey...Grey was there..."

"Who's Grey?" the Doctor asked, crouching down next to Jack.

"My baby brother...I...I...He was there...but..."

The Doctor scanned the area quickly, "There's nothing." He told Jack.

"Can we go?"

Rose was shocked at how small Jack sounded. "Sure." The Doctor said and quickly opened up the TARDIS doors. Jack walked in and went straight into the corridors, Sirius followed him. Rose grabbed all the stuff and went back into the TARDIS. She folded the towels and placed them on the chair watching the Doctor as he took the TARDIS into the Vortex.

"Think he's alright?" She asked.

"No." The Doctor answered honestly. "He told me about Grey before...before Satellite 5. His brother who he lost to aliens...horrible aliens...when they were young. I tried to help him find Grey but it was no use..."

"Shouldn't you go talk to him or something?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No...He won't talk. We'll just give him a few days. Don't talk about it to him."

Rose nodded, "Alright. I'm gonna go get changed and put the towels away. Night."

The Doctor seemed to remember he just in shorts and topless, "Right...I better change. Night Rose."

AN: Grey is a character. Watch Torchwood if you don't know who he is.


	7. Songfic

Rose grabbed hold of the railings and tried not to fall on the floor; Jack and the Doctor were running around each other and the control, working in sync. The Doctors' bruising on his cheek was slowly fading but he still complained it hurt.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked having to shout over the noise.

"I've put it on random!" the Doctor shouted back and reached around the small screen to press a switch but that caused him to lose his balance and fall on the floor. When he tried to stand the TARDIS lurched again causing him to fall again. Jack was running around controlling the TARDIS on his own.

"_**Just out of reach!"**_

"Gonna help anytime soon Doc?" Jack shouted trying to reach for a button while holding down a leaver on the opposite side of the controls.

"I'm trying!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Sirius!" Jack called; Sirius was lying on the floor underneath the chair. He soon found that the best place to go when the TARDIS was at full force. The Clabro raised his head and looked at his immortal master, "Get the blue switch for me!"

"_**Blue switch? That one's just **_**there **_**is doesn't do anything."**_

"The blue one?" the Doctor asked, he had made it to one of the pillars and was holding on. "That doesn't do anything!"

"They're the blue stabilisers!" Jack yelled back. Sirius seemed to sigh and crawled out from under the chair and made it to the controls with a slight bit of wobbling, he jumped onto his back legs resting his front paw on the control panel and turned the switch with his nose. "Good boy!" Jack shouted at the Clabro returned to under the chair. The TARDIS groaned before she landed.

The Doctor frowned and walked to the controls, "They never did anything before."

Jack smirked, "Did you ever read the manual? Or pass the test?"

"I _read _the manual but…I failed the test." The Doctor admitted.

"Great, so we've been travelling around with a man who failed how to fly his TARDIS." Rose muttered, "Like going in a car with someone who can't drive."

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted, "I can drive my TARDIS!"

"Course you can." Rose teased. Before he could counter Rose ran to the doors, "So where are we?" The Doctor gestured for her to open the doors. Rose pulled them both open and stepped outside, "Wow…We've landed in the Willie Wonka's chocolate factory!" Rose shouted back into the TARDIS.

"That could be taken in _so_ many ways..." Jack muttered, Rose threw him a glare but turned back to study the planet they landed on.

The grass was the greenest grass she had ever seen; all the trees trunks were coloured either red and white or blue and yellow or green and purple. All the leaves were pink. The river flowing past was dark blue and steaming, she had never seen water that looked more inviting. A stone orange bridge ran over the water, there were few people all around but they were human shaped but red in skin colour and wore the brightest clothes Rose had ever seen. All of them looked happy but none of them seemed to notice they had landed. Rose heard the TARDIS close behind her and the Doctor slipped his hand in hers.

"Ontalinkclotha." The Doctor stated. Rose and Jack looked at him wide eyed.

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"The name of the planet, never been here but it's been said that-"

Jack walked forward standing up straight and burst into song.

"**When I met The Doctor  
Once I proved my worth  
And then I met The Doctor.  
What I've waited for since, since birth!  
And with all his Doctor wisdom  
By my looks he won't be blinded.  
Do you think The Doctor is dumb?  
Or like Oods he's so small minded?**

**No.  
He'll say to me,**

"**I see who you truly are, Jack  
A man on whom I can rely."**

The Doctor joined in suddenly, Rose watched in growing confusion as Jack continued.

**"And that's how we'll begin  
The Doctor and I!"  
**

Jack ran up and stood onto the orange bridge, the Doctor followed, they both stood looking out at the water. Jack continued singing.

**"Once you're with The Doctor  
your whole life will change.  
'Cause once you're with The Doctor  
you are not estranged.  
No mother is not proud of you.  
No brother acts ashamed.  
And all of Time has to love you  
when by The Doctor you're acclaimed!  
And this gift or this curse I have inside  
Maybe at last I'll know why.  
When we are hand in hand**

**The Doctor and I!"**

As he sung that the Doctor took Jacks hand and held it in the air.**  
**  
**And one day he'll say to me,**

The Doctor took over,

"**Jack my boy  
A man who is so superior  
shouldn't a man who's so good inside  
have a different exterior?  
And some folks believe it's a fantasy  
that in you there's a good man to see  
so they'll appreciate you."**

Jack re-took the song,

**"May I de-fabricate you?**

**And no of course that's not important to me.  
All right why not? I'll reply.  
Oh what a pair we'll be  
The Doctor and I?  
Yes! What a pair we'll be  
The Doctor and...**

Unlimited. My future is unlimited!  
And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy  
I know it sounds truly crazy  
And true the vision's hazy!  
But I swear someday they'll be  
a celebration throughout Time  
that's all to do with me." 

Jack paused catching his breath,

**"And I'll stand there with The Doctor  
feeling things I never felt.  
And though I never show it  
I'll be so happy I could melt.  
And so it will be for the rest of my life  
and I want nothing else 'til I die.  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me they will scream.  
As part of Times favourite team  
The Doctor and I."**

"_**Did I seriously just sing that?"**_

"_**That was interesting..."**_

Jack and the Doctor stayed standing on the bridge for a moment, Jack looked completely befuddled. "As I as saying." The Doctor continued, "It's been known that people will burst into song on this planet."

"I kinda figured that." Jack muttered, "Where'd Rose go?" The men looked around for Rose, she was standing by the TARDIS staring at them in shook, but then she burst into loud applause causing some of the natives to look at her.

"Jack! I didn't know you could sing!" Rose jogged towards them and joined them on the bridge. "You're fantastic! Why have you never sung around me before?"

"I've normally been too busy running to take the time to sing. But thanks," he grinned and winked at Rose, "I'll sing for you anytime you like."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You still owe me a dance!"

"Can you sing and dance?"

"_Easy_!"

"Well then. It's a date."

"Oi." The Doctor put in weekly.

"Don't worry Doc, you can have me after." Jack said with a wink and lifted their hands. Realizing his hand was still held with Jacks the Doctor let it go with a grimace.

"So," The Doctor said, trying to change the subject. "Shall we explore?"

"Defiantly." Rose took the Doctor's hand as they crossed the bridge.

As they were walking the Doctor's began singing softly.

**If you walk away from me  
Well you know that I hope that it would sure as hell be  
Better than everything  
And all that I've let you see  
**

They didn't stop walking, Rose and Jack whistled out a tune.

**Tell your mom I said hello  
Tell her sorry that I ever let you go  
Far from the life you knew  
And all that I put you through**

But don't let the time that you knew  
Break you like you broke me  
Now that you're free  


The Doctor stopped and turned to look right at Rose.

**Rose  
You're fantastic  
You know if it can't last  
You'll always be the one who knows  
You'll always be my Rose  
Fantastic Rose**

Remember how it all began?  
All you had to do was hold my hand  
And we've been running all this time it seems  
But what does it really mean

It seems like a million years  
So how's it all disappear  
Are you still here

Rose  
You're fantastic  
You know if it can't last  
You'll always be the one who knows  
You'll always be my Rose  
Fantastic Rose

All that I ever could show you was love  
And Rose, you taught me how to let go  
Of love

You saved me more than I could tell  
Not that I'm desperate but you know just where to cut me  
And you did  
Right through the bone  
But somehow I'm never alone

Rose  
You're fantastic  
You know if it can't last  
You'll always be the one who knows  
You'll always be my Rose  
Fantastic Rose

Rose couldn't stop herself she leant forward and captured the Doctor's lips in a passionate kiss and continued with her own song.

**The hot summer night fell like a net.  
I've got to find my baby yet  
I need **_**you**_** to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red!**

Doctor, Doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you!  


Rose danced around the Doctor, her feet moving of their own accord.

**A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
I learned that, buddy, from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy  
Momma, I ain't that kind of guy.**

Doctor, Doctor, give me the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you

I know you like it, you like it on top.

Jack raised both his eyebrows at that line, holding in a chuckle.

**Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?**

You had me down, 21 to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip  
Shake my fist, knock on wood  
I've got it _**bad**_**, and I've got it **_**good  
**_**  
Doctor, Doctor, gimme the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you!**

Rose stopped in front of him and grinned breathing hard. "I'm not the only one who's never mentioned my singing voice." Jack tutted, Rose turned and grinned at him.

"Thanks."

Jack winked at her, "So are we done singing for the moment?"

Rose and the Doctor looked thoughtful for a minute, "Far as I know." The Doctor said. The Doctor re-took Rose's hand as they continued walking. "I'm starving." The Doctor announced.

"When are you _not _starving?" Rose asked.

"Aren't you though?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"But _nothing_!"

"Whatever!" Rose let go of his hand and took Jack's instead, the Doctor poked his bottom lip out and gave Rose puppy eyes. "So, where do you think we can eat?"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor said to one of the natives. A man Rose assumed, he looked at the Doctor, "Is there anywhere to eat?"

"Eat? What's that?" the man asked in a high pitched voice.

"You know? Food," he minded holding a burger and putting it in his mouth to chew, "Nom, Mmm nom." Rose and Jack glanced at each other amused.

"Weird alien..." the red man said shaking his head and walking away.

"That's it. We're leaving." The Doctor ordered, storming back to Rose and Jack, he took Rose's hand and began to walk back to the TARDIS.

"You always think with your stomach don't you?" Jack asked, the Doctor gave him a 'What else would I think with?' look and shook his head, the re-crossed the orange bridge as Rose began to sing again.

"**Where do we go from here?"**_**  
**_

Jack joined in with her.

"**Where do we go from here?**_**  
**_**The battle's done, and we kind of won**_**  
**_**So we sound our victory cheer.  
Where do we go from here?"**

Rose and Jack fell silent as the Doctor continued.

"**Why is the path unclear?  
When we know home is near?**_**  
**_**Understand we'll go hand-in-hand  
But we'll walk alone in fear."**

Rose took the Doctor and Jack's hand as Jack joined in.

_****_**"Tell me!"**

They all sung together looking towards the TARDIS.

**"Where do we go from here?  
When does the end appear?  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close on a kiss, God knows  
We can tell the end is near.**_**  
**_**Where do we go from here?"**

AN: I do not own ANY of these songs.

Doctor and I-John Barrowman

Fantastic Rose-Geoff Smith

Doctor Doctor (Gimmie the news)-Robert Palmer

Where Do We Go From Here-From Buffy the Vampire Slayer Once More With Feeling.

ANN: Let me know if this is just silly and I should put it separate and do something different for this chapter. Just found these songs and thought it's be fun to put together. Nothing really serious to be honest.


	8. Christmas With Torchwood

"Doctor, Jack?" Rose asked walking back into the control room. She had gotten changed out of her dress and taken her make-up off, now wearing blue jeans and a plain pink T-shirt.  
"Yeah?" Jack answered vocally, while the Doctor just looked at Rose curiously.  
"It was Christmas on Earth." Rose stated and the men just nodded and cocked their eyebrows. "Can we go visit the team?"  
Jack smiled at that thought. They had only seen the team a few days ago but it'd be nice to see them. The humans looked towards the Doctor hopefully. "Why not ey? Have a _proper_ Christmas for once." Rose grinned and kissed the Doctor in thanks as the Timelord turned to the controls once more pushing buttons, pulling leavers and flicking switches, "Jack, push _down_ the green leaver. If u push up we'll die."  
"This one?" Jack asked hand already on it ready to pull, the other hand holding onto the side trying not to fall. Rose held onto another pick of the console as the TARDIS began its regular Earth quake, or as Rose began to thought of it, TARDIS Quake.  
"No, no, _no_! That one goes up...or does it...?"  
"Doctor?" Jack asked unsure letting go of the leaver just encase he accidently pulled it and killed them all.  
"On your right up, push up, your left pull down." the Doctor told him sounding sure about it, Jack nodded and did as the Doctor said, at the exact said time as the Doctor said "Or is it the other way?" the humans closed their eyes and Rose crossed her fingers tightly.

"_**I wonder if he had to pass a test to drive this thing, did he **_**pass**_** it?"**_

They felt the TARDIS land safely in Cardiff, _"Hopefully this is Cardiff."_ The humans turned to a frowning Doctor, "We've landed?" Rose asked looking towards the door.

"Yep!" the Doctor frown turned into a smile, "You two go ahead. I'll meet you in a minute." The Doctor instructed before heading further into to the TARDIS.  
Rose shrugged and took Jacks outstretched hand before opening the TARDIS door heading into the Christmas night. They made sure to shut the door as they left.

Outside was amazing; it was still late at night, the stars were shinning. The water tower behind the TARDIS was sparkling in the star light while the water was running making it look even more beautiful. The lights around the Plas were shining with red, green and blue lights hanging from one to the other. Only a few people were around, seemingly late night Christmas shopping.

Rose released Jacks hand and stepped off the invisible lift to tap a young man on his shoulder, "Sorry, but is it Christmas Eve or Day?"  
"Christmas Eve love. How'd much have you drunk?"  
"Obviously not enough thanks mate." Rose grinned at the man before re-joining Jack taking his hand.  
_**"No wonder Ianto sounded so surprised. We were already there."**_

"What's he up to now d'you think?" Rose asked adjusting her hand in his and nodding towards the TARDIS.  
"God knows..." Jack grinned at Rose before pulling his hand up, not letting go of hers. He pressed something on the Vortex Manipulator, Rose knew what was gonna happen but she still almost fell, she held Jacks hand tighter and held onto his arm with her other hand.  
There was no one around just yet, and it was dark in the hub. Pressing another button on the Vortex Manipulator and all the lights switched on. Once they reached the bottom Jack checked the time on a computer, "4:37 25th December 2007." Jack told her. "Merry Christmas Rosie. Sorry haven't got you anything."  
Rose glared at use of that name, but couldn't keep her frown for very look and smiled, "Haven't got you anything either. Sorry."  
"You could give me a kiss?" he offered with a wink and puckered his lips dramatically. Rose leaned forward as if to kiss him and Jack started to lean away not wanting to break his promise to the Doctor but instead Rose went on her tip toes and placed a little kiss to his nose instead. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'll make the tea."  
"Ooooh, Ianto's not gonna be happy." Rose sang following Jack through to the kitchen. Jack ignored her and filled up the kettle putting it on.  
"I'm not using the coffee machine. The he _would_ kill me…as many times as it takes." Jack pulled out three mugs and put the milk and tea into the mugs. A few minutes later they heard the main cog door slide open.

"Rose? Jack? You here?" The Doctor's voice called through the room. The humans went into the main hug and Jack gave him his tea. "Thanks." he grinned sipping it.  
"What'd you do?" Rose asked sitting down on the sofa in front of the 'TORCHWOOD' sign, the Doctor sat next to her and Jack sat opposite them. The Doctor pulled something out his pocket, a small tube with horrible green/brown liquid inside.  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
"For Owen, I forgot about it before but drink this," he held it up, "It'll grow his thumb back It taste disgusting but uses the DNA throughout your body and gets into your blood until it finds the lost limb. Taking molecules from your stomach it grows a new limb." the Doctor looked around, "Where is everyone?"  
"It's 4 am. In bed I expect."  
"_Christmas_ morning?"

"Yep," Rose grinned. "I'll give you a present another time."  
The Doctors eye widened and he grinned hopefully, "What did you get me?"  
Rose rolled her eyes, "Guess?"  
"New trainers?" the Doctor asked buoyantly. Rose sighed exasperated and glanced at Jack who looked like he was struggling not to laugh.  
"No Doctor. Not trainers. I'll give it to you in the TARDIS, to_night _before I go to _bed_."  
"Oh..._oh_. Right yes." The Doctor's grin widened and both the humans chuckled.  
_**"Finally."**_  
Before anyone could reply the cog doors slid open and Ianto walked to the hub. He looked surprise when he saw the travellers, "Hello."  
Rose jumped up and pulled him into a hug, "Merry Christmas Yan."  
"Merry Christmas guys." the men stood and hugged Ianto. Rose couldn't help looking at his scar, still strong and obvious on his cheek.

"_I wonder if anyone's asked how he got it."_

"I never actually said Ianto, thank you." the Doctor added hands on the man's shoulders.  
"It's only been a day for us." Jack told him with a grimace the year was still so raw for them.  
Ianto nodded, "Not like I don't like seeing you. But why are you here so _early_?"  
Jack pointed at the Doctor with a teasing grin, "Him getting wrong times. Anyway, we could ask you the same thing?"  
Ianto opened and closed his mouth for a moment before replying, "I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."  
Everyone suddenly noticed how _tired_ Ianto looked. Bags around his eyes, he looked skinnier than he should be and his suit didn't look as neat as it normally was, barely noticeably but the travellers did notice, "Have you had these nightmares since...we last saw you?" the Doctor asked suddenly concerned.  
Ianto hesitated for a minute but he nodded, "Yeah."  
The Doctor dug around in his pocket for a minute until he pulled something out and held it out to Ianto. Ianto took it and looked closely. It was a bracelet, thick golden band with an inscription, but he couldn't read it, it was strange circles and triangles all inside each other. "What it say?" Ianto asked.  
"To sleep with a TARDIS on Gallifrey." the Doctor told him, "Gallifrey's my planet, that's my langue. It'll keep away your nightmares." Ianto smiled, he shoulders seem to relax slightly and he looked incredibly thankful.  
"Thank you Doctor." Ianto slipped it on his wrist, it fit perfectly. The Doctor shook away the thanks.

"Anytime."  
************************DOCTOR WHO**********************  
They spent the rest of the night chatting about aliens they met, Ianto told them about a Pharm which was giving out a drug called Reset which apparently got rid of any diseases' but it was alien parasites killing the people. Tosh went undercover getting everyone inside, and later Ianto pushed Owen out of the way of a bullet getting shot himself-in his shoulder by the Pharms head Dr Copley. Ianto showed them the bullet scar and the trio grimace.

"That's two big scars in counting," Ianto chuckled his scar on his cheek twisting in the movement.

"How did you get that one?" Jack asked gesturing towards his cheek. Ianto and Rose exchanged a small smile. _**"It looks like it was pretty painful."**_

"He saved my life." Rose told them, the Doctor and Jack looked at Ianto curiously but thankfully.

"How?" Jack asked.

"We were just leaving Japan," Ianto began the story, "It was about to burn and we had to get out of there, we were by the boast Toclafane all around stopping people from leaving." Ianto had to pause for a moment and Rose took over.

"We had to walk slowly through the shadows hoping they wouldn't see, and they didn't. Not 'til we got to the shore line and I tripped. Two Toclafane came towards me...him and Owen shot at them but nothing happened, so they helped me stand-ankle had twisted quite badly, but the Toclafane kept coming, Owen physically _hit_ one away getting him thumb cut off, and the other was so close and Ianto pushed me out the way, hurting my ankle more but saving my life."

The Doctor and Jack looked at Ianto in a new light, _**"Wow, he's good. Saving Rose's live."**_

"_**Ianto...wow."**_

Ianto chuckled, "Strangely I didn't feel the pain 'til we were in the boat getting away, I just thinking I need one of the other side." Jack and Rose laughed while the Doctor just looked confused, "The Joker, from Batman-has two scars," Ianto pointed at both corners of his mouth and ran his fingers up halfway up his cheek, "Here, so he looks like he's constantly smiling."

The Doctor frowned, "That sounds like a..._Interesting_ movie, _bat_ man did you say?" Ianto nodded surprised he'd never heard of it.

Everyone feel silent and took a sip of the coffee Ianto made not long ago when a question sprung into Jack's head, "Who's taken over Captain?"

"Me," Ianto told him, "Well not Captain Ianto Jones, doesn't work as well," the four of them all smiled amused, "But yeah, Owen was at first but he told me he'd prefer it."

"Well you did take charge over Owen and me." Rose told him with a small smile, the year was still so raw for her but she tried not to focus on it.

"I gave Gwen the day off to spend with Rhys." Ianto thought to add, Jack nodded knowing he'd do that himself anyway.

At that moment the door slid open, Owen and Tosh walked through together, "Morning Ianto." Owen called walked past not noticing the others until Tosh spoke.

"Merry Christmas guys."

"Oh _hey_! Merry Christmas." He held out his arms to hug Rose when she stood to hug him.

"Sorry Tosh haven't got you anything, spontaneous decision to come here, but found this for you Owen." The Doctor said holding up to small vial for Owen, the Dr frowned and took it.

"What is it?"

"Drink it and your thumb will grown back." The Doctor explained nodding towards the hand that had an obviously plastic thumb on it, Owen frown but took the plastic on off drinking the green/brown gunk.

It took a few minutes but Owen soon saw a small lump where his thumb should be, growing as fast as bamboo. "Doctor...Thank you." Owen thanked sincerely.

AN: Not my best I know but the start of Season 4 should be done today or tomorrow.


	9. Bad Wolf

AN: This Chapter is set before Partners in Crime. Set the day after the last Chapter-Christmas with Torchwood.

Rose was straightening her hair in her bedroom wondering whether the Doctor ever slept. He had a bedroom and they used it-a lot. But when Rose woke up he was rarely there or occasionally when she woke up in the night he'd be awake and usually staring at her. Also before they got together she'd wake up sometimes and find he in the control room or wandering about the TARDIS.

Rose shook herself out of those thoughts and remembered the bath barely a few hours ago. They said goodbye to the Torchwood team, Owen's thumb completely re-grown and they came back to the TARDIS. Rose immediately dragged the Doctor to his bedroom, the bed was more comfortable than hers, and afterwards they had a wonderful bath with him. The bath she'd dreamt about all year, the only difference being that Jack interrupted them wanting to join in, so it's his own fault if he got soaked with water and bubbles.

"_Still a great bath, even with an interruption."_  
A knock sounded on the door, "Come in Doctor." The Doctor poked his head around the door. _**"She looks beautiful."**_  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
"Jack doesn't knock." Rose told him with grin pulling the straightener down her hair, "Though you're the one that shouldn't need to." she winked at him, her tongue poking out her teeth and she grinned. The Doctor blushed and stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment. Rose cocked an eyebrow pulling the straighteners down her hair once more. "Not that I don't like seeing you Doctor. But was there something you wanted?"  
The Doctor shook his head and shrugged at the same time, "Just wanted to see you." Rose grinned and beckoned him over. _"Most people don't think he tells me he loves me enough. But that _is_ the Doctor saying he loves me."_ The Doctor shut the door behind him before sitting down next to Rose, the bed was soft and Rose slid down slightly and switched the straighteners off and leaning against him.

"Love you too." Rose murmured and glanced up to see the Doctor smiling softly. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute and Rose couldn't help feeling more love for the Alien sitting behind her. The Doctor wanted to run about planets even if they were in grave danger. He wanted to jumped on the bed, dance in the rain. He wanted to swim in the pool while reading a water proof book. He wanted to do them all at once and Rose didn't mind doing them too. In fact Rose loved doing everything the Doctor did, but the one thing that was different was sometimes Rose wanted to sit and do absolutely _nothing_. And the Doctor hated doing nothing and being domestic, but he was for _her_. He was sitting absentmindedly playing with her hair and letting her relax. Rose tipped her head back and pulled his head forward capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

When they separated the Doctor smiled in amusement, "What was that for?"

"Can't I just kiss my…" Rose paused, _"Is he my boyfriend? Does the Doctor do 'Boyfriend'-'Girlfriend' thing?"_ Rose quickly saved it, "You."

The Doctor smiled, "You may." Rose laughed and kissed him again, when she pulled away she looked at his hair and ran a hand through it.

"Can I straighten your hair?"  
The Doctor frowned, "What's wrong with my hair?" The Doctor ran his own hand through his hair and pulled at the front trying to look at it.  
_"He really is vain over his hair."_ Rose chuckled, "Nothing. I just wanna see if it _can_ be straight." The Doctor nodded reluctantly agreeing, so Rose moved away from the comfortable position against the Doctor to switch the straighteners on, she twirled her finger around telling the Doctor to turn. "Stay still. I don't wanna burn you."

It took twenty minutes; the Doctor started complaining after only 5 of them. "It wouldn't take so long if you stayed _still_ Doctor!" Rose yelled amused at the man after he'd complained it was taking too long. The Doctor finally stopped fidgeting with a grumble long enough for Rose to finish.  
It was finally done and Rose studied him for a minute, _"Whoa that's weird…"_

His hair was grown and he hadn't cut it in a while so while straight it fell over his eyes and he had to brush it out the way to see, it was a typical Justin Bieber look.

(AN: I know when this is set Justin Bieber isn't famous but that's how I'm imagining it and couldn't work out how else to describe it.)

"Looks...Alright. Weird and un-Doctor-like. But nice enough I guess. Come on," She grabbed his hand and stood up, "Let's find Jack!" They found Jack in the kitchen drink a mug of coffee; he choked on it when he saw the Doctor.  
"Rose, the Doctor's regenerated again." Rose chuckled and the Doctor searched his pocket for a mirror. Rose took mercy on him and passed him her own mirror. The Doctor frowned when he saw it, _**"My reflections as strange as it is looking in a mirror after regeneration."**_

"How the _hell_ did you manage _that_ Rose?"  
"It was hard but I did it. 21st Century straighteners, simple but fantastic. Your turn Jack."

"No chance in hell." Jack told her standing up and backing away and putting one hand on his head as if that'd protect his hair.  
Rose laughed and sat down in Jacks chair to drink Jack's coffee, "Thanks for the coffee."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned the kettle on, "Doc, want one?"

"Please." The Doctor sat down next to Rose and she turned to look at him.

"That reminds me Doc," Rose grinned at his frown. He hated being called Doc, but her and Jack did it anyway and the Doctor had finally stopped protesting, "When we were first on the valiant, you were surprised that I could hear the TARDIS." Rose glanced at Jack, "Shouldn't I be able to? She's always singing to me."  
"How did _coffee_ remind you of that?" Jack asked and Rose shrugged while grinning.  
The Doctor ignored Jack and his face took on a frown, he pulled out the Sonic and scanned it over Rose. Rose sat obediently still _after_ saying, "You really should warn people _before_ you sonic them."  
The Doctor didn't reply, instead he put the sonic away and lifted his hands to rest them an inch away from her temples. Rose glanced at his hands in confusion. "May I?" the Doctor asked.  
Rose shrugged, "Sure, but what are you gonna do?"

"Go into your mind. See if I can find anything as an answer." Rose nodded and the Doctor placed his middle fingers on Rose's temples and closed his eyes. Rose kept her eyes open and watched the Doctor in confusion. Jack watched in amazement forgetting the kettle was boiling. "If there's anything you don't want me to see think of a door and close it. I won't enter." He felt her nod and had to move his own hands so he didn't let go accidently, that'd give Rose and him a slight headache, "Would help if your head was still."

"Sorry."  
The Doctor felt himself enter her mind. He only opened one door, the one into her mind; inside was like a forever growing corridor. Hundreds of doors either side, each room containing a memory of some sort, growing every moment, the Doctor couldn't help but notice Rose's mind looked very similar to some corridors in the TARDIS. With most people some of the doors were closed but with Rose every door he passed was wide open, almost shouting that he was allowed in.  
"I don't mind if you do close _some_ doors Rose." the Doctor told her honestly, "I won't be insulted."

He felt her smile under his fingers. "There's nothing I need to hide from you Doctor." She told him just as honestly and she saw the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile.

"_**Nobody's ever trusted me **_**this**_** much."**_  
The Doctor couldn't contain his curiosity and glanced into some of the rooms. At the start of the corridor it was Rose's memories when she was young, he heard Rose gasp. "Sorry, it might be a bit overwhelming. Some memories that aren't as clear or were hidden at the back of your head."  
He couldn't contain his own soft gasp when he saw a memory of his face, his last self, up close. When Rose was a baby.

"When was that?" Rose asked seeing the memory herself, she closed her eyes as well so she could see if just as clear as the Doctor could.

"When we saw your dad." the Doctor explained, that was their worst trip, their first and so far last argument.

Rose noted that there was a door closed and had writing on the door, she couldn't read it but it was the same symbols the screen in the TARDIS held and some books she occasionally saw the door read. Gallifreyan. The Doctor. _"Maybe it's his real name."_ unknown to Rose those words floated up in front of the Doctor, _"No, I can't go in."_ Rose opened her eyes making it easier to resist the urge, not wanting to disrespect the Doctor's privacy and the Doctor's hearts swelled at that.  
"What are you looking for?" Jack asked. The couple jumped both forgetting Jack was there.  
"I'll know it when I find it." the Doctor told him and the humans smirked.

"_**That should be his motto 'I'll know it when I find it'."**_

"Ah, I think that might be it." the Doctor said finally. As he walked further down the corridor he saw one room, the door wide one and a golden glow flew from the room, he walked closer and glanced inside. The whole room was encased in a beautiful golden glow. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness.  
"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked, her eyes shut once more, she couldn't see anything but an empty room.  
"The Bad Wolf." The Doctor answered and Rose gasped. The Doctor slowly let go of her temples and looked at her reaction.  
"What's 'The Bad Wolf'?" Jack asked sitting down next to the Doctor.  
"How I made you...Immortal." Rose told him, her voice showed how unsure she was. She glanced at the Doctor for help.  
"Back on Satellite 5-the game station, when Rose came back, after looking into the heart of the TARDIS. The Vortex." the Doctor explained, "I had to take it out of her. But I obviously missed a bit." Rose grinned at that image.

"So the vortex _is_ the Bad Wolf?" Rose asked.

The Doctor frowned in thought, "I'm not sure, you said..." she Doctor shut his eyes for a moment as he remembered; "'I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in Time and Space, a message to lead myself here.'" The Doctor quoted her. "So _I_ think that it's something to do with you Rose, but the vortex basically...activated the 'Bad Wolf' a being I think. The most _powerful_ being in _all_ of _eternity_, and it's living inside _you_ Rose." The Doctor couldn't stop a small child-at-Christmas giggle.

"Do you think..." Rose hesitated, "Will I be...immortal...like Jack?"  
The Doctor shook his head, not saying no, more saying he didn't know. "Let's not test it. Leave the jumping in front of a bullet to Jack."

"I'd do that immortal or not, for you two." Jack added quietly. Rose and the Doctor both grinned at the man; it was rare to see Jacks less confident, softer side. Rose lent across the table and gave Jack a peck on the cheek. Jack chuckled and looked at the Doctor hopefully.

"Not getting one from me. Sorry."

"Damn."

They three friends sat in silence for a minute all lost in their thoughts about each other until the Doctor looked at Jack, "Jack. Can I see you; see if it's the same?" Jack nodded and shifted closer to the Timelord so he could lay his hands on Jack's temples. "As I said to Rose, anything you don't want me to see imagine a door and close it. I don't mind and I won't go in." Jack nodded but kept his eyes open as the Doctor closed his. The Doctor noted Jack had a few closed doors but not as many as most people did and the corridor was much longer. He noticed a few of the rooms were black, nothing he couldn't see his hand in front of his face...but something was moving in the distance. "What's that?" the Doctor had to ask, Jack hadn't shut the door so it was obviously not to be hidden.  
Jack closed his eyes to see, "When I die." He explained, "That's all that's there."  
"Something's moving in the dark." The Doctor said. The Doctor quickly left the room and physically shuddered. "This feels..." the Doctor was lost for the right word.  
"Wrong?" Jack asked.

"Weird." The Doctor corrected. Jack smiled at the change of word and sat in silence, waiting to see what the Doctor found until a thought occurred to him.

"Can you...unlock forgotten memories?"

"They're not memories if you can't remember them." the Doctor told him, amusement filling his voice. But he quickly fell back to seriousness, "But you mean those two years you can't remember?" he felt Jack nod lightly, "I can try but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you."

The Doctor wandered back down the corridor, back the way he came to Jack's younger years. He found the memory of when Jack met Rose and at least 20 doors back there was a dark room. It wasn't the same as when Jack was dead...there were flashes of things, a person, a gun, a few names etc.

"ARGHhh!" Jack screamed in pain and tried to pull away from the Doctor. The Doctor managed to hold onto Jack's temples and moved out the room; Jack stopped moving back and breathed hard.

"Alright?" the Doctor asked concerned.

Jack nodded slightly, "Yeah, yeah..."

"I'm sorry Jack." The Doctor told him, knowing there is nothing he could do, he wanted to help his friend but these memories were too far gone. The pain Jack felt obviously meant that these memories weren't done by ret-con or anything like that...Jack didn't _want_ to remember.

"It's alright." Jack told him, "Worth a try."

The Doctor sighed slightly, wanting to help his friend. But for once he didn't know how.

The Doctor continued back up the corridor he only glanced in some rooms but didn't stop completely until he found it. It was _beautiful_ Golden White light encasing the whole room; it looked similar to Rose's. But it wasn't the same, the feeling was all wrong. _**"Pun not intended."**_

After a moment on putting everything to memory the Doctor pulled away, "It's different." he finally told the humans.  
"How different?" Rose asked.

"I feel...wrong don't I?" Jack asked.

The Doctor didn't nod but didn't shake his head, "But with Rose it feels...wonderful."

AN: Did this get confusing? Thank you please review


End file.
